Mirandini
by Brent Maenen
Summary: Miranda is smoorverliefd op Garry, maar het lijkt haar maar niet te lukken om indruk op hem te maken. Dan komen Fred, George en Ginny haar winkel binnen en denkt Miranda de oplossing gevonden te hebben, maar is dat wel echt zo? - 3e plaats bij de Crossoverwedstrijd op Dreuzels


**Mirandini**

'Morgen,' mompelde Miranda. Het was goed dat Stevie haar de trap zag afkomen, anders had ze vast gedacht dat het plaatselijke circus een beer miste. Iedere stap veroorzaakte een luide bons op de houten trap en het monster – want zo kon je Miranda op dat moment wel omschrijven – dat naar beneden kwam, zag eruit alsof ze de nacht onder een brug had doorgebracht.  
'Het is voorbij elf uur,' zei Stevie afkeurend, waarna ze achter de toonbank dook en een kartonnen gezicht van de Britse zangeres Heather Small opdiepte. 'Wat zeg je, Heather?'  
Miranda's blondharige vriendin zette haar keelgat open en zong uit volle borst: _'What have you done today to make you feel proud?'_  
'Wel, Heather,' ging Stevie vrolijk verder. 'Ik heb onze managementstrategieën scherpgesteld, het nieuwe businessplan uitgestippeld en al voor meer dan tweehonderd euro aan fopartikelen verkocht.  
Wat Miranda al heeft gedaan vandaag? Laat me even denken, Heather. Ik kan het me niet zo goed meer herinneren. Oh ja, ik weet het weer; niets.'  
'Hou je kop, dwerg,' bromde Miranda die zich aan de toonbank overeind leek te houden. 'Ik heb een zware nacht gehad.'  
'Werkelijk?' reageerde Stevie gevat. 'Wat heb je gedaan? Met je knuffels gespeeld?'  
'Gemeen! Nee, die exclusieve "muy fabuloso" VIP-party van Tilly. Het werd bijna mijn dood. Ik heb amper geslapen.'  
'Ik dacht dat het feestje gisterenmiddag was.'  
'Dat was ook zo, maar het heeft tot vijf uur vanmorgen geduurd.' Miranda boog zich dieper over de toonbank heen zodat ze haast neus aan neus stond met de manager van haar fopartikelenwinkel. 'Tot vijf uur, Stevie!'  
Miranda legde haar hoofd op de toonbank en zuchtte diep. 'Het is onmenselijk om iemand zo lang van zijn slaap te beroven. Het is net alsof ik dood ben, maar mijn lichaam het weigert te aanvaarden. Eigenlijk is er maar één ding positief aan zo'n lange nacht.'  
'Wat dan wel?'  
'Mijn borsten hebben geen klapgeluid gemaakt toen ik me omdraaide in bed. Niet moeilijk natuurlijk, ze voelen zo zwaar en uitgeput aan dat ze net zo goed tot op mijn knieën kunnen hangen.'  
Stevie draaide met haar ogen. 'Het zou kunnen helpen als je 's nachts je beha aanhield.'  
'Dat kan ik toch niet doen! Stel je voor wat Gary zou zeggen als hij dat zag!'  
'Niet om gemeen te zijn,' ging Stevie er met een uiterst serieuze blik tegenin, 'maar de kans dat hij zich ooit nog maar in de buurt van je slaapkamer bevindt, is even onbestaande als de kans dat een vreemde jou voor een vrouw aanziet.'  
Miranda keek haar vriendin verbluft aan. Haar mond opende en sloot zich verscheidene malen als een vis op het droge, maar besloot de opmerking aan haar voorbij te laten gaan.  
'Het zou kunnen,' repliceerde ze.  
'Onmogelijk.'  
'Het zou kunnen,' herhaalde Miranda met nadruk.  
Stevie glimlachte met een blik die zowel ongeloof als medelijden uitstraalde.  
'Thee?' vroeg ze.  
'Ja, graag.'  
'En hoe is het gegaan? Is Gary voor je gevallen? Had je voldoende charme en stijl?'  
'Euhm … Ja … Goed, denk ik. Ik – '  
'Je hebt het verpest, is het niet?' maakte Stevie eruit op. 'Wat is er gebeurd? Je hebt niet weer gezongen, toch? Gestruikeld? Je broek afgezakt?'  
'Ik heb mijn oester op Gary uitgespuwd.'  
'Nee?!' Stevie zette de theekan hard op de toonbank, waardoor er wat hete thee over de rand klotste. 'Waarom heb je dat gedaan?'  
'Ik kon er niets aan doen,' zei Miranda wanhopig. 'Heb je dat ooit gegeten? Het was net alsof ik verdronk in de zee terwijl ik nog op het droge stond.'  
Ze plofte triest op een stoffen zitzak neer. 'Oh, Stevie. Het gaat me nooit lukken. We zullen nooit samen zijn.'  
'Misschien moet je niet zo hard proberen om perfect en stijlvol te zijn. Hij hield toch ook al van de oude Miranda? Hij wilde met je naar bed gaan, weet je nog?'  
'Als dos uno worden,'mijmerde Miranda dromerig. 'Ja, maar ik wil speciaal zijn. Gary moet weten dat ik meer kan dan struikelen en vreemde conversaties hebben.'  
'Misschien kan je niets anders,' grapte Stevie droogjes.  
'Gemeen! Is de post al geweest?'  
'Het is bijna middag. Wat denk je zelf?'  
'Al goed, betweter. Was er iets belangrijks bij?'  
Stevie knikte, pakte het stapeltje post en drukte haar geamuseerd een felgekleurd blaadje in de hand. 'Je favoriete winkel, Transformers, zou jou graag als model gebruiken voor hun nieuwe reclamecampagne. Ze vinden jou hét voorbeeld voor alle travestieten.'  
Miranda zond haar een kwade blik, waardoor ze haar gauw de overige post toestopte en zei: 'nee, niets.'  
'Dit is het!' riep Miranda plots uit en maakte een sprongetje van enthousiasme. Ze hield Stevie het foldertje vlak voor de ogen, waardoor die laatste een stap achteruit moest zetten om de tekst te kunnen lezen. 'Dit is hoe ik Gary kan imponeren.'  
'Magisch optreden van de gevierde goochelaar Parini, in de traditie van de Grote Houdini,' las Stevie luidop voor. Ze keek Miranda vragend aan. 'Nou en? Ik snap niet hoe dat je kan helpen.'  
'Magie, Stevie. Wat is er aantrekkelijker dan een vrouw die vol mysteries zit.'  
De manager knikte begrijpend. 'Geweldig idee. Alleen heb je misschien een kleinigheidje over het hoofd gezien: je kunt helemaal niet goochelen!'  
Miranda veegde die opmerking van tafel alsof het idee alleen al belachelijk was. 'Als die oude vent dat kan – ' Ze tikte met haar wijsvinger op het foldertje. 'Dan moet mij dat toch ook lukken.'  
'Als jij het zegt.' De twijfel verstopte ze door even van haar thee te nippen.  
'Waar ga je heen?' vroeg ze toen Miranda haar jas greep.  
'Inkopen doen voor de komst van Mirandini.' Ze wees met een zwiepend gebaar op zichzelf en deed vervolgens alsof ze iets uit een hoge hoed toverde.  
Stevie fronste haar wenkbrauwen. 'Mirandini?'  
'Precies! Vanavond is er in Clive's restaurant een magisch optreden van Mirandini, in de traditie van de Grote Houdini.'  
Ze maakte een gracieuze buiging die er vast eleganter had moeten uitzien dan ze in werkelijkheid was en draaide zich in eenzelfde beweging naar de deur toe. De sierlijke tred werd echter een passend slot ontnomen doordat Chris en Allison net op dat moment de winkel binnenkwamen en de deur van wel heel dichtbij met Miranda lieten kennismaken.  
'Oh sorry, meter Miranda,' giechelde Allison in haar geïmiteerde peuterstemmetje. 'Waarom geef je haar geen zoentje, Brian? Dan gaat het vast beter.'  
Ze porde haar zoontje in de rug waardoor die voorzichtig naar Miranda toe schuifelde, maar al gauw op zijn stappen terugkeerde toen zijn meter hem een niet mis te verstane blik zond. Het was algemeen bekend dat Miranda evenveel van kinderen hield als muizen van katten houden. Alleen Chris en Allison leken dat niet te begrijpen.  
'Nu, Miranda. Brian heeft wat goed nieuws te vertellen, is 't niet, Pompoentje?'  
'We dachten,' vervolgde Chris die even over Brians haren streek, 'dat het wel leuk zou zijn als Suikerboontje wat tijd alleen kon doorbrengen met zijn meter.'  
'En aangezien wij net zijn uitgenodigd bij enkele oude vrienden, vonden we dit het ideale moment. Zo is het hé, Papa Beer?'  
Chris kuste haar op de wang. 'Dat heb je geweldig verwoord, Zoet Neusje.'  
Miranda had het gevoel dat ze elk moment kon braken. Ze dwong zichzelf tot een pijnlijke glimlach. 'Heel leuk. Helaas komt het nu niet zo goed uit. Ik moet de stad in voor enkele boodschappen.'  
'Dat is toch helemaal geen probleem,' wuifde Allison het protest weg. 'Brian is dol op winkelen. Je kan meter haar pakjes dragen hé, Pompoentje?'  
'Geweldig!' giechelde Miranda om haar frustratie te verbergen.  
'Mooi zo,' lachte Chris. 'Tot straks dan, Suikerboontje.'  
'Lief zijn voor meter Miranda,' zeiden ze in koor.  
'Op hetzelfde moment gezegd,' proestten ze.  
'En dat ook weer op hetzelfde moment,' lachten ze nog enthousiaster, terwijl ze met hun armen om elkaars middel de winkel verlieten.  
'Wat moet ik nu doen?' jammerde Miranda hulpeloos. 'Wil jij – ?'  
'Vergeet het. Ik ben een winkelmanager, geen kinderoppas. Trouwens, jij bent de meter. Hij is hier speciaal voor _jou_,' voegde ze er met een knipoog aan toe.  
'Ik wil chocolade,' eiste de peuter.  
Miranda zuchtte geërgerd.  
'Hier,' suste Stevie en ze reikte hem een chocoladepenis aan. Brian nam hem met beide handjes beet en begon er verlekkerd aan te likken.  
'Nu winkelen, meter?'  
Miranda bromde. Ze trok de deur open en gebaarde dat hij haar moest volgen.  
'Nee, meter. Je moet mij dragen,' beval Brian. En zo verliet Miranda met het kind in haar armen de fopartikelenwinkel en verdween Stevie achter de toonbank van het lachen.

De bel rinkelde en een pluchen konijn vloog bij wijze van welkom over Ginny's hoofd toen ze Tovertweelings Topfopshop binnenwandelde.  
'Moet je kijken, George,' grijnsde Fred. 'Ons kleine zusje komt haar lievelingsbroers met een bezoekje vereren. Waar zouden we dat aan te danken hebben?'  
Ze schonk hen een zuur glimlachje. 'Ik ben op de vlucht.'  
'Loopt ma weer op de toppen van haar tenen? Je moest eens weten hoe heerlijk het is om op eigen benen te staan.'  
'Was het dat maar. Jullie hebben duidelijk nog niet goed kennisgemaakt met Zeur.'  
Ze keek hen neerbuigend aan en zei: 'Ies dat vlees? Bij ons in Frankrijk voeren we dat nog niet aan de dieren. Wat ies jullie badkamer klein. Dat ies toch niet fatsoenlijk?'  
Op het gelaat van de tweeling verscheen een glimlach van oor tot oor.  
'Volgens mij heeft Ginny een probleem met mademoiselle Delacour. Denk je ook niet, George?'  
'Als je dat maar weet. Ik word gek van dat Frans stuk gezaag.'  
'Dus ren je maar naar je broertjes toe. Hoe ontroerend.'  
George deed alsof hij een traan wegpinkte.  
'Ach, schei uit,' grijnsde Ginny en ze gaf hem een zachte duw tegen de borst. 'Alles is beter dan nog een minuut langer bij haar te moeten zitten.'  
Ze liet haar hand over de rekken met Duistergruis en Fopstokken gaan. 'Jullie vinden het toch niet erg als ik hier tot vanavond blijf?'  
'Niet echt nee,' zei George. 'Als je Nicole tenminste wel fijn gezelschap vindt.'  
'Jullie zijn hier toch ook?' vroeg Ginny verbouwereerd.  
'Nee. Wij gaan op jacht naar Dreuzelgrappenwinkels.'  
'Wat hebben jullie daar te zoeken?'  
'Ideeën opdoen, zussie. Die Dreuzels zijn nog niet zo dom als ze eruit zien, weet je.'  
'Dan ga ik met jullie mee.' Ze wilde niets liever dan iets om haar frustraties bij te vergeten.  
'En wat als wij dat niet toestaan?' grapte Fred.  
'Dat zouden jullie nooit doen,' zei Ginny zelfvoldaan. 'Tenminste niet als jullie geen leeggeroofde winkel willen.'  
'Onderschat onze Nicole niet.'  
'Onderschat mij niet,' repliceerde Ginny schalks.  
'Al goed,' zei Fred. 'Neem mijn arm vast. Dan kunnen we gaan.'  
'Waar gaan we heen?'  
'Surrey. Naar het schijnt, staat daar nog een vrij recente en populaire fopwinkel.'  
De woorden hadden George's mond nog maar net verlaten of het trio verdween al in het niets.

De deur ging open en Miranda schuifelde naar binnen, haar armen overladen met dozen en zakken.  
'Waar is Brian?' was het eerste wat Stevie zei.  
'Oh … Euh … Bij Chris en Allison, denk ik.'  
'Denk je?!'  
'Wees gerust, hij is oké,' suste Miranda. 'Maar dat doet er even niet. Moet je kijken wat ik allemaal gevonden heb.'  
Ze haalde een plastieken stokje tevoorschijn en zwaaide ermee naar Stevie. 'Mijn eigen toverstok.'  
'Spannend. Met dat ding in je hand bestaat er geen twijfel meer dat Gary voor je zal vallen,' spotte haar vriendin.  
'Je zult niet blijven lachen. Binnenkort ligt Gary aan mijn voeten.'  
'Oh ja? Wat ga je doen? Hem laten struikelen?' grijnsde Stevie.  
'Wacht maar. Je zult nog schrikken.'  
'Dat doe ik al elke keer als ik jou zie.'  
Miranda gaf Stevie een stevige stoot, zodat ze met barkruk en al tegen de grond ging.  
'Gemeen! En je bent niet grappig! Help me liever even met al die dozen uit te pakken.'  
Toen Miranda de eerste doos had geopend, zwaaide de deur alweer open en stormde haar moeder naar binnen.  
'Miranda, ben je al verloofd?'  
'Niet dat opnieuw,' zuchtte Miranda.  
'Beantwoord gewoon de vraag,' spoorde haar moeder aan.  
'Je weet dat ik dat niet ben.'  
'Geweldig,' zei ze vrolijk.  
'Sorry?' reageerde Miranda verward. 'Zei je net dat je het goed vindt dat ik vrijgezel ben? Ben je ziek?'  
'Ik heb je ingeschreven voor de nieuwe reeks van Blind Date.'  
De doos die Miranda in haar handen had, viel met een bonk op de grond.  
'Je hebt _wat _gedaan?'  
'Je vader en ik zijn het erover eens dat het de beste oplossing is, om niet te zeggen de enige oplossing. ITV lanceert zelfs enkele Blind Date-afleveringen voor biseksuelen. Het kan niet beter passen.'  
'Pardon?' riep Miranda verontwaardigd uit. 'Ik ben niet lesbisch! Ik dacht dat ik je dat toch al duidelijk had gemaakt?'  
'Je kunt nooit zeker genoeg zijn.'  
'Ik ben niet lesbisch! En ik doe niet mee aan dat idiote tv-programma!'  
'Je hebt geen keus. Ik heb de baas van ITV persoonlijk opgebeld om het verhaal te doen en ze willen je koste wat het kost in de show.'  
'En nu moet ik gaan,' vervolgde haar moeder. 'Je vader wil een citytrip maken naar, wat ik noem, Londen.  
'We noemen het allemaal Londen,' onderbrak Miranda haar geïrriteerd. 'Ik zie niet in hoe je het anders kunt zeggen. En waarom Londen? Daar ga je al haast maandelijks heen.'  
'Blijkbaar is het een trend om de liefde te bedrijven op toeristische trekpleisters. Ik kan hen geen ongelijk geven. Stel je voor om seks te hebben in de London Eye. Wat een uitzicht! En je vader produceert sowieso beter als hij op een hoogte staat.'  
'Aaargh,' gilde Miranda. 'Mijn oren!'  
'Zo leuk!' grijnsde haar moeder, alvorens ervandoor te gaan.  
'Wat moet ik nu doen?' jammerde Miranda. 'Ik wil geen Blind Date.'  
'Dan zou ik er maar voor zorgen dat je Gary omver blaast met je goocheltalent,' raadde Stevie sarcastisch aan.  
Miranda sprong overeind en pakte alle spullen zo snel mogelijk uit.  
'Even kijken,' zei ze wat later. 'Als ik dat potje nu eens de lucht in liet vliegen.'  
Ze hief haar toverstok op en prentte zich duidelijk in waar ze het heen wilde laten zweven. Toen zwiepte ze met het stokje.  
'Er gebeurt niets,' constateerde ze teleurgesteld.  
'Natuurlijk gebeurt er niets. Alsof zo'n potje zomaar zou vliegen.'  
'Het moet lukken!' Miranda zette zich weer schrap, maar net op dat moment ging de deur voor de zoveelste keer open. Drie roodharige jongelingen stapten de winkel in.  
'Buiten!' blafte Miranda. 'We zijn niet open.'  
'Het bordje aan de deur spreekt het tegendeel,' merkte een van de jongens op.  
Miranda liet zich echter niet zomaar tegenspreken. Ze liep naar de deur en draaide het bordje om.  
'Nu niet meer.'  
'Aan het toveren?' vroeg het meisje dat de plastieken toverstaf een spottende blik toewierp.  
'Zo kun je het nog niet echt noemen,' grijnsde Stevie. 'Ze wilde dat potje laten vliegen en het is nog geen millimeter opgeschoven.'  
'Daar is toch niets aan,' zei een van de jongens. Hij trok zijn eigen toverstok en liet het potje van het tafeltje naar de toonbank zweven.  
Miranda en Stevie gaapten het potje verbluft na.  
'Ben jij ook een goochelaar?' bracht Stevie uit.  
'Zo zou je het kunnen noemen,' grijnsde hij, waarna hij knipoogde naar zijn metgezellen.  
'Jij moet me helpen!' beval Miranda.  
'Hoezo?'  
'Ze wil haar vriend imponeren met haar toverkunsten,' legde Stevie uit.  
'Jij doet de goocheltrucs, maar het moet lijken alsof ik ze zelf doe,' ging Miranda verder.  
'Dus ik moet het werk doen en jij krijgt de beloning?' concludeerde hij. 'Wat heb ik daaraan?'  
'Wat wil je in ruil?'  
'Een date met haar.' Hij knikte naar de blonde winkelmanager.  
'Dat kan geregeld worden,' zei Stevie met een knipoog.  
'Waarom met haar?' vroeg Miranda ietwat verontwaardigd.  
'Niet om gemeen te zijn, maar als er gekozen moet worden tussen jou en mij, dan kiest hij mij.'

Miranda liep het restaurant in, op de voet gevolgd door Stevie en het roodharige trio die ze nu kenden als Fred, George en Ginny.  
'Gary! Gary! Gary!' riep Miranda om zijn aandacht te trekken.  
'Tisser?' vroeg hij, geconcentreerd op het dresseren van enkele borden.  
'Ga daar zitten,' beval ze en trok hem mee naar een bank achterin het restaurant.  
'Waarom loop je in een maatpak rond? Je lijkt wel een vent.'  
Ze ging er niet op in en duwde hem in de zetel. Toen hij haar vragend aankeek, zei ze opgewekt: 'Welkom bij het magische optreden van Mirandini, de nieuwe Houdini.'  
Ze ontvouwde een enorm wit laken en gebaarde dat Fred dichterbij moest komen. Gary fronste de wenkbrauwen en wilde weer overeind komen, maar Miranda duwde hem weer tegen de zetelleuning.  
'Eerst zal ik deze jongen laten verdwijnen.'  
Ze gooide het laken over hem heen, sprak een zelfverzonnen spreuk uit en tikte tegen het doek. Een plop, en Fred was verdwenen. Gary staarde haar met verstomming aan.  
'En nu laat ik hem weer naast jou op de bank verschijnen.'  
Ze legde het laken over de bank, herhaalde de spreuk en in een flits zat er een gedaante onder het witte laken.  
'Hoe deed je dat?' vroeg Gary diep onder de indruk. 'Ik wist niet dat je dat in je had.'  
'Er zijn wel meer dingen die je nog niet weet,' knipoogde Miranda. 'Oh, wat ondeugend!'  
Gary stond op en ging vlak tegenover haar staan. Hij nam haar hand beet. 'Dan zou ik dat met plezier willen ontdekken,' glimlachte hij.  
Miranda keek hem vol verlangen aan. 'Neem me!'  
'Euh, sorry?' Gary fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.  
Miranda kwam meteen weer bij zinnen en zocht wanhopig naar een manier om zich uit deze gênante situatie te redden. Ze zet enkele danspasjes in en begon te zingen.  
'Neem me meeeee naar je laaaaand, vol muziek en vol droooomen.  
Gewoon een streepje Clouseau,' verklaarde ze.  
'Kom nou,' wierp een andere stem zich in de conversatie. 'Je gelooft toch echt niet dat ze die goocheltrucjes zelf heeft gedaan?'  
Ginny kwam tussen hen in staan en keek Gary aan met een blik die het bloed in Miranda's aderen deed kolken.  
'In tegenstelling tot haar kan ik wel echt _goochelen. _Moet je kijken!'  
Ze haalde ook een toverstok tevoorschijn en liet de afgewerkte maaltijden netjes voor de klanten op tafel belanden. Voor Gary er wat over kon zeggen, sleurde Miranda Ginny met zich mee en keek haar kwaad aan.  
'Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent?'  
Ginny blikte ondeugend terug.  
'Die Gary mag er best zijn. En,' zei ze met een Stevie-imitatie, 'niet om gemeen te zien, maar als hij tussen een van ons moet kiezen, dan kiest hij mij.'  
De verontwaardiging droop van Miranda's gezicht.  
'Gary is van mij!'  
'Wedden van niet.'  
Ginny trok zich los uit Miranda's greep en liep terug naar Gary. Ze keek hem weer met haar vleierige ogen aan en Miranda moest met lede ogen aanzien hoe ze hem in geen tijd rond haar vinger wond en niet veel later met hem het restaurant verliet. Miranda kon het wel uitschreeuwen.

'Wat moet ik nu doen?' snikte Miranda met een doos Kleenex naast haar op de bank, waarvan de helft al was opgebruikt.  
De tweeling was niet lang na Ginny vertrokken, maar Stevie en Clive zaten nog aan weerszijden van haar.  
'Trek het je niet aan,' troostte Stevie. 'Er zijn veel betere mannen dan Gary. Je vindt de ware nog wel.'  
'En dan kan je toch nog meedoen aan Blind Date,' grijnsde Clive. 'Je moeder heeft het me verteld.'  
'Niet grappig, Clive. Er is niemand zoals Gary. Niemand kan zulke lekkere gebakjes maken als hij. Gary is het paradijs.'  
'Het paradijs voor je maag, zul je bedoelen.'  
'Doe niet onnozel. Gary betekent echt meer dan dat voor mij.'  
Toen ze dat had gezegd, verscheen Gary in de deuropening van het restaurant. Hij glimlachte voorzichtig en verontschuldigend naar Miranda.  
'Gary! Wat doe jij hier? Ik dacht – '  
'Er is niemand die zich met jou kan vergelijken. Jij bent de beste!'  
Dat raakte Miranda tot in het diepste van haar hart. Als het mogelijk was geweest, zou ze ter plekke zijn gesmolten.  
'Ik heb me nog nooit zo opgewonden gevoeld,' fluisterde ze tegen Stevie. Ze stond op en vloog Gary in de armen. Toen ze losliet, keek ze hem in de ogen.  
'Maar wat dan met die Ginny?'  
'Ze hield niet van mijn crème brûlée,' lachte hij.  
Miranda keek verontwaardigd. 'Dat kind heeft echt geen smaak.'  
Op dat moment stormden Chris en Allison het restaurant binnen.  
'Miranda!' schreeuwde Allison helemaal van streek. 'Ik kan niet geloven dat je ons Pompoentje zomaar bij een onthaalmoeder hebt gedumpt!'


End file.
